The present invention provides increased depth of focus by positioning an optic posteriorly in the eye by disposing it on a substantially rigid frame which is configurated to vault posteriorly, thus enabling accurate viewing over a. wider range of distances with greater distance between the cornea and the optic, and the further posteriorly the positioning of the optic, the higher the power of the optic, and the less the lens movement required for a given power change.
The frame may preferably have plate haptics with transversely extending loops at the outer ends of the haptics to engage peripheral portions of the capsular bag of the eye and center the lens. The haptics may preferably be such as that shown and described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,024, “Intraocular Lenses with Fixated Haptics”.
The optic utilized with the invention is substantially smaller than the natural human lens. Whereas the natural human lens is about 5.0 mm in thickness, an optic utilized with the invention may typically be 1.0 mm, and may range between 0.5 mm and 1.5 mm. The optic may preferably be similar to that shown and described in Applicant's application Ser. No. 09/370,235, “Lens For Increased Depth of Focus.”